


julia

by pabottokhae



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Ria - Freeform, jinlia, ryujisu - Freeform, ryulia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae
Summary: Ryujin's  a mess and preferred to deal with it alone, but then Lia came along.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. shut up

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first multichaptered fic, after so long and I actually thought about this while listening to music, so the story is inspired by a bunch of songs. I'm still thinking if I should post the song list for you guys, but we'll see. :))  
> This is also posted on aff :)

Ryujin was running, it was one of those rare occurrences where she wakes up late on a weekday and that alone made Ryujin decide that it was not a good day. Ryujin thinks it’s really stupid to be waking up late despite having her one and only class for the day at 1pm. She wasn’t even out partying last night. O _hgods no_. She and parties are not a match and never will be. The thought of herself mingling with temporary people made her shudder. She just happened to binge watch this drama that she thought she wouldn’t be hooked on, and yet here she was, having just arrived in the campus after waking up just a little over thirty minutes ago because she slept when the sun was already up and now, it’s already seven minutes past one o’clock.

Her phone curtly rang, she grumpily fished her phone out of her pocket while brushing through the crowd. It was lunch time and it was a natural thing to have a lot of people roaming around the campus grounds. She unlocked her phone and saw that it was a notification from her professor.

> Good day to you all,
> 
> I apologize for announcing late but I have an emergency to attend to and won’t be able to come to class today. I am also announcing your final project that is to be done in pairs. See attached file for instructions and list of partners. See you all next meeting.
> 
> Regards,
> 
> Prof. Kyesang Yoon

Ryujin hissed, _well that was a waste of effort,_ she hasn’t even eaten yet. Being an irregular student really sucks. She decided to stop and sit at a first empty bench she spotted and to read the attached file to find out what the paired project was but it only made her day go from bad to worse.

Ryujin never liked paired nor group works, and as much as possible, she would ask her professors if she could do it alone but this time round, she’s left with no choice. She went straight to the Mr. Yoon’s faculty immediately after reading his announcement, she knew he wouldn’t be there but it wouldn’t hurt to know his schedule to personally ask him if she can do something different, preferably alone. She went to his class the next day and got to talk to him, but as expected there was no way out.

“I know you Ms. Shin, you were also my student last term. I’d let you do something else if it was a mere essay I was asking for but this project is different and there’s no way to do it alone.” Mr. Yoon told her, she was aware of that. She only wanted to hope. “Give this time a chance, Ms. Shin. You have to learn to work with others too when you’re out in the real world anyway.”

And that was it, Ryujin really had no other choice. She would be lying if she said she’s not at all bummed out, but it’s not like she could do something about it anyway. Mr. Yoon was right anyway, she needs to learn how to play with others.

Next meeting came and she’s fifteen minutes early, as she usually was, and she’s already seated at her usual spot; second row and by the window, having the chair next to her for her things, as she usually did so that no one would sit next to her. She looked around and saw that some of her classmates who also arrived early were already talking with their partners. Her partner wasn’t around yet, which was strange because her friends were already there. And before you get Ryujin wrong, no, she doesn’t _personally_ know her partner, and that was the point of the project anyway- getting paired with someone you don’t know, a stranger. She just happen to recognize who she was because of class recitations and whatnot. Also, her partner being a popular girl around the campus as she’s basically the face of the university was a big contributing factor as to why Ryujin knew who she got paired with. Julia Choi.

Lia arrived shortly and immediately saw Ryujin sitting alone at her usual seat. She also saw her friends waving at her and gesturing for her to sit with with them like usual, but she just smiled at them and shook her head. She walked towards Ryujin’s direction.

Ryujin was busy looking down on her phone and didn’t realize that someone was standing near her. When she finally felt a presence, she looked up and was surprised that it was her partner, smiling at her. “Hello.” Lia shyly greeted.

Ryujin just stared at her with a questioning look, Lia softly chuckled. “Um…Can you move your stuff?”

“...why?”

Lia blinked, she’s never really gotten asked why she wanted to seat with anyone before. This was a first but she didn’t let it get to her. It’s not like she’s clueless at how Ryujin always sat alone anyway. “So that I can sit next to you.” Lia answered, like it was the most obvious thing and maybe it was, she just hoped Ryujin doesn’t take it as sarcasm.

“Oh.” Ryujin buffered for a moment before moving them. “Right. You’re trying to get to know me.”

Lia just smiled again and settled down beside her. “Then, you wouldn’t mind me sitting next to you from now on, won’t you?” Ryujin’s forehead curled, she’s caught off guard with what Lia just said, she thought it would be just for today. “Oh.” was all that Ryujin got to say before their professor arrived and she saw that he was looking at their direction, maybe she even caught him smiling mischievously at them but maybe that’s just Ryujin’s mind because she’s still bummed out she’s forced into this paired work.

“Sorry, I know it’s a bit sudden but it will help me to get to know you more…” She heard Lia say as the the professor settled his things down before the lecture. “It’s okay. It’s kinda the point of this project, right?” Ryujin answered and Lia once again smiled at her. _is her face muscles wired to just smile at everything??_

The project.

It was due in a month and it is to be done by assigned pairs to ensure the genuineness of their works, because they are supposed to interview and get to know one another about their life story and whatnot and then the other will write about their partner as if to introduce them to the reader, in this case, their professor. But the key was to make it a poem.

“So, do you still have class after this?” Lia was first to ask. Their class just ended and people were already emptying the room. Ryujin was still packing her things and answered Lia without looking at her, “This is my only class for the day, actually.”

“Oh, what a coincidence! Me too! Let’s go to my place.” Lia nonchalantly said, Ryujin turned her head towards Lia so fast, she had never had anyone invite her over, so she’s very shocked at Lia casually doing so. Lia saw her reaction and laughed. “You’re cute, Ryujin-ssi.”

Ryujin’s eyes widened. “Eh???”

“Come on, it’s not far from campus.” Lia said, walking ahead with Ryujin following closely behind. She had no idea why she was following Lia too, but her feet had a mind of its own.

They’re now at Lia’s apartment, Ryujin was glued onto the couch while her eyes roamed the place. Lia excused herself earlier when they arrived to change into much comfortable clothes. Lia’s place was pretty, like Lia herself, Ryujin admits. She likes how the girl had some plants and succulents around the living room, it made her feel good, in some way. Lia’s wall was painted in plain pastel peach color and she had some picture frames hanged up as well- pictures of herself, herself with friends and family and the rest were landscapes but none of which were in Korea, Ryujin deduced that Lia must’ve taken those pictures when she was out of the country. They were nice. Lia’s living room already told her so much, Ryujin could only think what more she would learn about the girl if she sees the inside of her room. Ryujin paused, w _hy would she let me in there anyway?_

“Hey.” Lia greeted her, she’s now wearing a baggy blue shirt and some sweatpants and that was a new sight for Ryujin, because Lia had always been rocking campus fashion and here she was in front of Ryujin, in her comfortable house clothes. “I hope you’re hungry, I called for delivery while I was in my room.” Lia told her as she sat next to Ryujin on the couch.

Ryujin just nodded. “Your place... it's nice.” Ryujin blurted out of nowhere, she didn’t know why as well. Lia chuckled, “Are you deducing my personality with what I did to my place?” Ryujin shyly nodded.

“You can use words, you know? Ask me questions.” Lia said, Ryujin nodded again but said nothing.

Lia took it as her go signal to ask her own questions. “Do you like plants?” Ryujin shook her head. “No. I can barely take care of myself, so yeah. Thank you.” With that, Lia laughed. Ryujin turned her head to look at her and raised a brow. “…how is that funny?”

Lia had to calm herself first before answering. “Well, you’re always alone so I thought you’d be a master of taking care of yourself.”

“Hold on. How do you know that?”

“Know what?”

“That I’m always alone.”

“Ryujin, we’ve been classmates in some subjects in the previous terms too. You never talked to anyone longer than five minutes unless if it's something really important and you would always bail once class ends.”

“We were?”

Lia acted like she was hurt and put a hand over her chest. “That hurts, Ryujin-ah. I thought you would've at least noticed _me_.” The last word was faint but Ryujin caught it, she had no idea why Lia would want Ryujin to notice her.

Ryujin looked at her questioningly. “Do you…do you, like, want everyone to notice you?”

“Huh? Why do you ask?”

“I mean, you’re already the face of the university so isn’t that already too much attention? Why would you want me to notice you?”

Lia’s face flushed. Lia was asked to model for some pictures for the university’s advertisement two years ago, so her face along with some others, is actually plastered on a big billboard just outside the campus up to this day. “So you did notice me. I thought you didn’t, you’re like, the only one who never approached me.” Ryujin just kept mum. “But to answer your question, no. I actually didn’t like the attention at first but it’s grown into me. So, having a classmate not even giving me a glance or just turn her head towards me actually kind of annoyed me, but not in some sort of bitchy way. Just…like had me thinking why you never smiled or even look at me whenever we crossed paths.”

Ryujin’s still confused. “I’m literally a nobody. Why would you ask for validation from me?”

Lia shrugged. “I don’t know.”

There was silence between them.

“Sorry.” Ryujin suddenly said, breaking the silence, Lia looked at her. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I don’t know what to ask. I’m not really good at getting to know people.”

“Then I guess we have to see each other often from now on then.” Lia said, Ryujin was about to say something but the doorbell rang and Lia stood up. “Must be the food. Hold on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> just something light first to start everything off :D  
> tell me what you think about it so far at the comments section, my twitter or at https://curiouscat.me/sun_bbyong
> 
> song for this chap is shut up by Greyson Chance


	2. you're the most beautiful thing

It’s been a few days since that day and for Ryujin to say that it’s been weird since then, was an understatement.

She’s never eaten with someone other than her sister since she left home years ago, so when the food came and Lia prepared it in front of them, Ryujin didn’t know how to act that Lia had to ask if she didn’t like the food she ordered. Ryujin felt so bad so immediately took a big bite and giving the other girl a _goofy_ smile, but for sure she looked ridiculous. But she had to, just so she can assure her that it wasn’t what Lia was thinking.

Ryujin wanted to explain herself but she couldn’t think of the right words and it was all too soon to go _there._ They ate in silence until Lia asked Ryujin what kind of music she listens to. It turns out they had similar music taste and spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Lia’s vinyl collection in her room.

Ryujin took a mental note then. _Lia’s easy to trust people._

Ryujin knew Lia trusted her already, and not only because of she was invited inside the other’s bedroom but ever since that day, Lia’s been sending her selfies when she least expected. Especially the first one, which was the morning after.

She was in the university library, killing some time after her first class. It was her break time even if it was just a few minutes past 9am and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. At first she thought it was a notification from one of her professors, but when she unlocked her phone and saw the notification, she had to take a double look.

[ JISU ♡ sent a photo.]

Ryujin’s eyes widened. “Jisu? As in Lia??? Since when did I even have her contact?? And why did she send a photo??”

She quickly opened the conversation thread and it revealed Lia’s selfie, she was still in bed and looked like she just woke up. Ryujin was flustered. D…d _id she send this to me by mistake?_ Then she received another text. _‘good morning! i forgot to tell u last night that i used ur phone to call mine so i could get ur number_ _and that_ _i also saved mine in yours :D u were in the bathroom then, hope u don’t mind~’_

_Oh_

Ryujin didn’t notice at all, and it is her fault anyway since she doesn’t put a password on her phone. She doesn’t need to anyway, since she has no friends and lives apart from her family, she has no one to snoop through her stuff especially her phone. Until Lia, apparently.

She received another reply. _‘_ _oh sorry u must still be asleep_ _’_

 _Right, I haven’t replied yet._ Ryujin thought and started to type her reply. ‘No, I’m actually at school right now. Just finished my first class and am on my break time. And it’s okay, I don’t mind, I was just shocked by the photo.’

Sent.

_Wait, no that sounds wrong…_

Her phone vibrated again. It was another photo and a short text that followed. This time, it was Lia pouting. But she already had her hair in a bun and is wearing glasses. _‘sorry i jwu a few minutes ago, is this better?_ _do i look more presentable now?_ _’_

Ryujin quickly sent a reply. ‘I only meant that I don’t usually get texts from anyone, no one knows my number, so I was surprised…’

_‘well, condition urself to receive texts from me from now on then! :p’_

And with that, Ryujin never expected that it would mean that Lia would be texting her almost every hour, along with the occasional selfies.

The next day, Ryujin woke up to her phone ringing. It was just a few minutes past 6am and her first class for the day was at 11am, she was supposed to wake up at 9am.

She looked at her phone screen, Lia was calling. She didn’t mean to not press the answer button, but really she was confused at the fact that Lia’s face occupied her phone screen, a contact photo. S _he must’ve done that when she saved her number…_

The ringing ended and Ryujin was about to send her a text to apologize but Lia called again. And even if she hesitated as her voice was still hoarse, Ryujin finally answered the call after five rings.

Ryujin cleared her throat.“..h-hello?”

_“Ryujin!”_

“..yes?”

_“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?”_

“...”

_“oh I did huh? …sorry”_

Ryujin sat up and did a small stretch. “It’s okay. Why did you call?”

“.. _.just wanted to ask something. Check your messages.”_

“I-” Ryujin was about to say something but Lia beat her to it.

 _“Please, Ryujin-ahhh_ _I need your opinion_ _”_

Ryujin sighed. “Okay. What is it about?”

_“You’ll see. Oh, and Ryujin-ah.”_

“Yes?”

She heard Lia chuckle softly.

“...what?”

_“Good morning”_

Lia ended the call so Ryujin did what she was told but all she saw in their conversation thread were Lia’s pictures wearing different outfits. _What are these for…._

‘Uh what are these for, Lia-ssi?’ She sent a reply.

 _‘help me pick my outift for today :D’_ was Lia’s reply. Ryujin could only wonder why Lia was asking her. All the outfits she sent were perfect too, as expected from Lia who always looked good.

‘Any is good? You always look good anyway, Lia-ssi.’ Ryujin sent that as her reply and decided that she’ll go prepare for school too, even if it was still early.

 _‘i do?’_ Ryujin just finished brushing her teeth when she read Lia’s reply.

‘Yes.’

Ryujin really thinks it’s weird having someone texting her and asking for her opinion on things like that. But she just dismisses it as she’s learning things about Lia through them. If it weren’t for Lia being so casual with her, Ryujin would’ve never even asked for Lia’s number and would just see her in class.

 _‘do you have any outfit u think that stands out from the bunch though?’_ Lia’s text read, Ryujin was eating cereal. She thought about it. ‘how many classes do you have today anyway?’ She replied as she took a spoonful of her cereal.

She just thought that Lia should wear something that would be comfortable according to her schedule. Wearing a skirt is troublesome if you have to spend the whole day in class anyway, at least that’s what Ryujin thinks anyway. But who was she to say that? She never liked wearing skirts.

Ryujin didn’t expect Lia to send her her class schedule but here she was, in possession of Lia’s class schedule. Ryujin could tell that Lia spent her time editing it because it looked so pretty and organized, and was probably edited that way so Lia could use it as her lock screen wallpaper.

_‘im assuming knowing my schedule would help u pick which outfit :) so here you go. send me urs too, so we can meet on our breaks’_

_O..oh_

Ryujin knows Lia was right but she was still hesitant to send hers, especially because her copy of her schedule was literally a screenshot from the school’s student portal and due to the fact that her schedule for this semester was the absolute worst, having just 1-2 subjects per day. Ryujin, still not wanting to send a copy of her schedule, just sent, ‘That denim look.’ to answer Lia’s question since earlier.

_‘:o i was feeling the denim for today too! thank u ryujin-ah~ what’s your sched?’_

Ryujin gulped. _Well, it’s not like I have anything to lose anyway._ She convinced herself, closed her eyes and sent it.

_‘i see ur also free 3pm onwards today’_

Ryujin knew that, from the moment Lia sent her schedule. She’s already compared both their schedules in her mind.

_‘if u arent doing anything, do u think u could accompany me later?’_

Ryujin thinks about it. ‘No, I’m not doing anything. Sure.’ and she really has nothing to do, at least as of now because there hasn’t been any announcements from any of her professors about an assignment or any of the sort.

Usually, she’d be in the library if she had school work to do. But if there was no school work to do and she would either grab some take-out food or cook and stay in her apartment for the rest of the day, watching movies or any show she finds interesting until she falls asleep.

_‘sweet! see u later ryuuu’_

“Okay.” Ryujin says, instead of replying. She doesn’t know what’s she’s feeling. Excited? Probably not, she’s already dizzy just thinking about how to act in front of Lia later. She’s not sure if their constant texting for the past few days was any help. But on the other hand, yeah maybe she is excited? Because the last time they were together, it wasn’t that hard to talk to Lia when they started talking about music. Who knew they had the same taste?

But she could be nervous too, since she’s always nervous around people because she never knew what to respond to what they say.

Really, she doesn’t know. All she knows is that her heart is beating fast and her mind is already counting down to 3pm.

* * *

Ryujin’s waiting outside the building where Lia’s last class was. She wasn’t supposed to wait for Lia there, just that her class ended earlier than usual so she had the time to do so. She also informed Lia about it too.

So there she was, approximately 20m away from the entrance, just watching students come out of the building and on the lookout for Lia.

After a while, she sees Lia and of course, she isn’t alone. She was walking out of the building with the usual people Ryujin saw her with, her _squad._ Ryujin just watches her, Lia was holding her phone and it looked like she just read Ryujin’s message about her waiting outside the building because after looking at her phone, Lia looked around her.

Ryujin gulped, her heart was doing it again but she tries to ignore it and continues to watch the other girl. She saw Lia typing on her phone and moments later she received a message. _‘where r u ryu?? im outside the bldg now’_

Ryujin chuckles and even thought about not replying just to see Lia’s reaction. But then, one of Lia’s friends spots her and points her to Lia. Lia finally sees her and smiles widely at her. Ryujin wanted to hide, as an instinct but she freezes instead. The same weird feeling in her heart emerges again, but this time it’s stronger and harder to ignore.

Lia waves at her and excuses herself from her friends. Ryujin stiffly waves back at her, wearing her most awkward smile. _Why am I like this?_ She asks herself as she watches Lia happily going towards her. _Why is she so happy? We literally saw each other the other day??_

Lia was now right in front of her, still smiling at her. “Let’s go?”

Ryujin blinked. “Where are we going anyway?”

Lia went beside her and linked their arms together before saying, “Shopping!” and dragging the other girl with her. Ryujin could only let herself be dragged away like that but in reality, she’s about to burst. She wasn’t the type to do skinship with other people, mostly because she always preferred being alone.

Lia brought her to the nearest mall from their university and it’s Ryujin’s first time to be outside with another person other than her sister. But even her sister doesn't link arms together with her.

The two of them spend the next few hours walking around the mall, window shopping. Mostly it was just Lia fitting clothes and asking Ryujin what she thought about them. Other times, Lia would try and see if she can force Ryujin to fit some but she hasn’t been successful yet.

“Why didn’t you buy anything?” Ryujin couldn’t help but ask, they’ve went around for a few hours but Lia never bought anything. Now, they’re in a restaurant because Lia said she was tired and hungry. Lia shook her head. “Just looking around for now.”

Ryujin was dumbfounded, she swears Lia told her they were going shopping when she got dragged here. “Okay.”

“How about you?” Lia asked, to which Ryujin also shook her head. Lia smiled. “Have you gone shopping with your friends before?”

Ryujin scrunched her nose at the question. “No. I have accompanied my sister before though. You two would probably get along we-” Ryujin cut herself, Lia was now looking at her intently. “You have a sister?”

Ryujin didn’t know how that came out naturally for her when she wasn't even asked. Ryujin cleared her throat. “Yeah. Younger.”

Lia nodded, they were sitting across one another, waiting for their food to be served. “I also have a younger sibling. A brother, but he’s with my parents back in Canada.”

Ryujin nodded, her eyes widened by the sudden realization. _Oh, she’s lived overseas, no wonder she goes by Julia instead of Jisu…_

Lia smiled. “How about you? Are you staying with your family or..?”

Ryujin gulped, “Oh um. I live alone. But they’re also here in Seoul.” She curtly answered, hoping Lia wouldn’t ask further. Fortunately, their food arrived and the other’s attention got diverted to it.

* * *

It was a little past 8pm and Ryujin finally got to her apartment after dropping Lia off to hers and as she was about to turn her door knob, she noticed that the lights inside were turned on and she could hear the TV on. _Yuna…_

She opened her apartment door and immediately saw her younger sister on her couch, watching TV. On the floor next to the couch laid Yuna’s belongings. “What time did you arrive?” Ryujin asked as she put their shoes aside, Yuna had the habit of just leaving hers scattered by the door way.

Yuna looked at her, evidently happy to see her. Yuna raised her arms up. “Unnii!!” Ryujin walked over and gave her a hug. “I arrived here like 6pm? I gotta admit, I was surprised you weren’t here.” Yuna said after their hug, Ryujin nodded. “Sorry, I have this umm… _project_.” She answered and set her things down on the table and started heading towards the kitchen. “Did you eat dinner already?”

“I did but now I want pizza. I’m going to use your phone to order, okay unni? You have the number saved, right?” Yuna answered. Hearing that her sibling would be using her phone, Ryujin immediately walked back to the living room but saw the younger already in possession of her phone. “Wai-”

Yuna was already scrolling. “Ohhh, you didn’t tell me you have a girlfriend already?” Yuna held Ryujin's phone up, showing her _short_ contact list. "Didn't know you'd be the type to put a heart in contact names, unni. Put one in mine too."

“She’s not. I'm not, she's the one who did that. She’s…” Ryujin grabbed her phone back. “She’s actually the project I was talking about.”

“What?” Yuna's forehead curled and Ryujin facepalmed herself. “I mean, she’s my partner for the project.”

“Sure, if you say so.” Yuna said. “Order pizza now.” Ryujin rolled her eyes and just did what she was told.

“By the way, I’ll be staying here for the weekend.” Yuna reached for her bag and fished out something. “Here’s your allowance and money for us to spend this weekend I think..? I forgot what dad said about it actually but it’s most probably that. I wasn’t paying attention, I was just excited to see you, you never come to see me anymore.” Ryujin took the money from the pouting Yuna. “Sorry.”

“You know, I’m not the only one who misses you, unnie.” Yuna said. “He wants you to visit home, if you can.”

Ryujin just pursed her lips. _Home, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> song for this chapter is The Most Beautiful Thing by Bruno Major


	3. i'm the lock, you're the key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, i would like to apologize for updating late!  
> i was troubled if i should explain Lia's side as some of the comments ask for it (from aff)  
> but i decided to just go on with my original plan and pacing because that would be in the later chapters  
> don't worry haha and please bear wth me!  
> so without further ado, please enjoy this update!

The next day, Ryujin wakes up first and sees Yuna on her bed, still sleeping soundly like a baby.

Ryujin slept on her bedroom floor, as she always did whenever Yuna visits because they can never fit on her single bed. She managed to make some kind of makeshift mattress by the use of her spare comforter. She wanted to sleep on the couch, since it would’ve been more comfortable but Yuna insisted that she sleep in the same room and Ryujin isn’t one to complain, she loves it when Yuna embodies being the needy baby sister.

She got up and quietly set the _beddings_ aside and went to the kitchen to make some food for the two of them. After she cooked and prepared the table, she went back into her room to wake Yuna but she was greeted by Yuna pouting at her, still in bed.

Ryujin raised a brow. “Why didn’t you wake me?” Yuna asked, her arms up in the air, asking for a hug.

Ryujin softly smiled as she approached her sister and bent down to give her a hug. “You were sleeping like a baby, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You always say that. Wake me up tomorrow, let’s cook together! I can cook now too, unni.” They broke off from each other, Yuna was still pouting.

Ryujin chuckled. “I’m sure you can, now get up and let’s eat. It’s already lunchtime.”

“So.” Yuna starts. They sat across each other on the dining table. “Hm?” Ryujin hums as a reply, without looking up to Yuna. “You never answered me last night.”

“About?”

“About visiting home??”

“I’m busy with university, Yuna.”

Yuna sighed, she knows that’s a lie and that Ryujin can never be too busy. “After finals then, please?” Ryujin just stayed quiet and continued eating and it was evident to Yuna that her sister wasn’t going to answer any time soon so she let it go, as she has always did before.

It was always like that but ever since Ryujin made a deal with their dad to let her live on her own starting college, Ryujin started to become unresponsive whenever asked about _home._ Ryujin could deny it all she wants when asked, but Yuna knows and she knows why.

Ryujin wasn’t always like that, she loved her family, she loved their home and was very family-oriented. She cherished them and was especially close with their mother. Yuna was close with her too but Ryujin had a different kind of bond with their mom. Ryujin was a warm and loving person, one who was full of affection and not this cold distant one. Yuna can pinpoint that it all changed when their mother died just before Ryujin went for college, turns out it’d been years since their mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and refused treatment.

Yuna thought Ryujin would come around, thought that maybe it was the grief making her become so distant towards them so she let her be. But then all of a sudden, Ryujin left home and never returned. Turns out Ryujin had made a deal with their dad to let her live alone and she never visited them anymore. Yuna was just not sure what caused the deal and why their dad would even agree to such. And since then,it was always Yuna coming over to see her, since Ryujin herself gave Yuna a spare key, saying she’s welcome to come over the apartment anytime and on some rare occasion, they’d eat dinner all together at some restaurant but that was it, Ryujin never went home.

Ryujin was never the same, she never looked at their father even when he was talking to her and Yuna always thought it was weird how their father never got mad at Ryujin for it, even when she would flat-out ignore him or talk back without respect to him. When Yuna confronted their father about it, he assured Yuna that it was alright and told Yuna to never think badly of her sister and that there was a reason. Yuna was just never made aware of that reason.

Yuna pursed her lips and they both ate in silence for a while, until Ryujin’s phone lit up and vibrated against the dining table. Both pair of eyes landed on it and saw the face flashed on the screen. A call, from Lia.

“Ohhhh.” Yuna said in a teasing tone. “It’s _your project._ She’s pretty. Is she the reason why you’re busy?” She asked, smirking. Ryujin eyed Yuna before grabbing her phone to answer but the call ended so she put it back down on the table and was about to eat another spoonful when the screen lit up again, but this time it was a message.

Ryujin put the food inside her mouth first before reading Lia’s message. _‘good morning! I didn’t get to thank you for last night. i fell asleep shortly after u dropped me off_ _. I hope i didn’t wake u this time…since it’s a Saturday and maybe u’re sleeping in?’_

Ryujin began to type out her reply, Yuna on the other hand, seeing her unni busy on her phone, decided to bug her. “Unni.”

As expected, Ryujin didn’t look at her but continued to have her eyes on her phone with her two thumbs busy typing.“Hm?”

“I need to buy something.” She says, looking at Ryujin intently to see if she reacts and she finally did, Ryujin finally looked away from her phone, maybe since she already sent her reply but she’s now looking at Yuna again. “What do you need?”

“It’s for school. I have a list and before you say anything, don’t worry, I have money for them. I already asked dad before coming here.”

Ryujin raised a brow. Having already accompanied Lia to the mall yesterday, she’s tired. That girl was as hyper as her sister is whenever they’re shopping. After eating dinner last night, she and Lia went back to one of the stores they checked earlier and Lia finally bought _some_ things. And those things were the reason why she accompanied Lia back to her apartment in the first place.

“Is it really for school?” Ryujin asked, Yuna smiled at her. “Of course.”

Ryujin was still skeptic but if Yuna insists it’s for school, then she has no choice. “Alright. Let’s go out and buy them later.” She finally gave in, Yuna squealed. “I’ll also take you to that restaurant you’ve been bugging me about.”

“Unni, have I ever told you that I love you?” Yuna was grinning wide, Ryujin just rolled her eyes, unsure if she made the right decision of agreeing to go but it was too late to take it back now.

* * *

Ryujin lost Yuna.

No, more like Yuna lost her. Ryujin forgot just how excited Yuna could be when she goes shopping, even if it was for school. Yuna went to look for the stuff she needed and didn’t realize that her sister was no longer anywhere near her but she didn’t panic, it happens all the time anyway. They’ll see each other sooner or later anyway.

Ryujin took Yuna to a specific shop she knew Yuna would be able to find everything she needed and just a few minutes in, she can’t find her anymore. Okay, maybe she got a little distracted by the sight of someone familiar but she swears it was just a split second of her removing her sight on Yuna but when she turned to look to where she knew Yuna was, she was gone.

She’s been walking around the shop for a while now and she still hasn’t spotted her younger sister but she knows she’s still inside the shop because she’d need her wallet to check out the items she’s picked and she can’t do that because she made Ryujin hold on to her wallet just before they arrived at the mall.

Ryujin decided to take a rest and just sat at the benches near the pay out counters. She figured Yuna would call her when she’s ready to pay anyway. Ryujin sat there and distracted herself by playing a card game on her phone.

Meanwhile, on the second floor of the shop, Yuna was bent down as she was checking something at the bottom of the shelf and when she stood up, she startled someone, making the stranger slightly fall back.

Yuna gasped and reached for the girl’s hand to help her back up. “Oh no, I’m sorry!! I didn’t know someone was near me!!” The girl was chuckling to herself. “No, I’m sorry, I should’ve been more aware of where I was going.” The girl took Yuna’s hand and stood back up. Yuna sees the girl’s face and immediately thought she’s seen her from somewhere before, she just couldn’t pinpoint where or when. “Wait.” Yuna grabbed the girl’s wrist to refrain her from leaving. “Hold on.” The girl faced Yuna as well and can’t help but feel weirded out because this girl she bumped into was staring at her intently. “Um…is there something on my face?”

Yuna snapped out of it and relaxed her grip on the girl’s wrist. “No, sorry. It’s just that you look familiar. I think I’ve seen you before.”

The girl sighed in relief. “Oh, do you go to or at least been anywhere near Seoul University? My face is--”

Yuna didn’t let the girl finish as she finally remembered where she’s seen her before. It’s her sister’s _girlfriend-no-project!_ “OH YOU’RE JISU WITH A HEART IN RYUJIN UNNI’S PHONE!!!!”

Lia blinked, she knows only one person she’s saved her contact as that. “…you’re Ryujin’s sister? She didn’t change it??” Yuna smiled widely. “Yes, I am!! And no, she let it be. I’m Yuna!” She reached out her hand, Lia took it and shook it. “Well, you already know I’m Jisu, but people usually call me Lia. Ryujin calls me by that too.”

“Okay.” Yuna was still smiling, Lia couldn’t help but laugh. “You and Ryujin are polar opposites, you know that?” Yuna nodded. “And wow, she just mentioned you yesterday and now I’m meeting you. What a coincidence. Are you here with her?”

The two unknowingly walked together. “Yeah, she’s probably somewhere sitting down. I think she lost me a few minutes after arriving here. Ryujin unni never liked shopping with me, or like shopping in general. Except for groceries.” Yuna said. “I actually had to beg her to take me here in the first place.”

Lia raised a brow. “But she…went shopping with me yesterday…” She said in a small voice but Yuna heard it. “She did?”

Lia nodded. “Yea, she didn’t buy anything though, just helped me carry my things. I’m here again because I actually forgot to buy what I was supposed to buy last night. I got carried away…”

Yuna’s eyes widended. She’s impressed with what she’s heard. She could sense there was something about Lia but it was early to tell. “It’s nice to hear she has a friend though…”

Lia looked at Yuna. “I’d be happy if Ryujin does consider me as one, but for now, I think she just sees me as her partner in this project she’s forced to do.” Lia chuckled after saying that, Yuna too, but it’s because she remembered her sister referring to Lia as the project she’s working on itself and not her partner. “I kinda feel bad now, you just said Ryujin doesn’t like shopping and I made her come with me yesterday. Ryujin was probably just being nice and didn’t say anything at all.”

“Right, she mentioned about a project. Lia unni, can you tell me what kind of project is it?”

“It’s for this literature subject we’re taking. The professor assigned us partners to get to know and we must submit a poem about our partner using whatever we learned about them.” Lia answered. “It’s due a week before finals, so yeah, she’s stuck with me until then.”

Yuna laughed. “Well, I’m glad she’s stuck with someone like you then!” Lia gave her a questioning look again. “What do you mean?” Yuna fished out her phone, “I just have a good feeling about it.” She faced Lia. “Is that everything you need, unni?” Lia nodded, Yuna nodded in acknowledgement and was about to dial her sister, but an idea crossed her mind.

“Say, unni. Are you doing anything after this?” Lia shook her head. “Nope, was just gonna head back to my place.” Yuna smiled. “Would you mind grabbing some food with me and Ryujin unni then? She’s finally taking me to this restaurant I’ve been bugging her about.”

“Oh… I don’t know if I should…” Lia was hesitant, after Yuna telling her that Ryujin didn’t like shopping, she feels bad and doesn’t know if she should continue treating Ryujin like how she does with her friends, because for sure, Ryujin was different. Yuna linked their arms together swiftly. “Come on!! I got you, unni. Ryujin unni wouldn’t mind! Besides, I’m helping you get to know my sister!”

 _They really are polar opposites,_ Lia thought, chuckling to herself. “If you put it that way, then I guess it should be okay?”

“Of course it would be! Oh, also unni, can you call Ryujin unni right now? She’d probably shout at me for losing her if I called her so it’d be best if you call her.” Yuna asked and Lia laughed. “Okay, Yuna-ssi.”

Ryujin, still busy playing that card game was disturbed by an incoming call from Lia. She raised a brow and thought what could Lia want now? But she’s not annoyed, just purely wondering, that’s all. She pressed answer. “Hello?”

 _“Unni!!!!”_ It was Yuna’s voice. She looked at the screen again to make sure she read the contact name right. She was right, it was Lia’s number calling. “…Yuna?”

_“Yes! Where are you? I’m going to the counter now, with Lia unni.”_

“I’m already here. Why are you with Lia-ssi…? and why are you using her phone?”

_“Oh, I bumped into her here and invited her to eat with us. Oh- we see you now unni, bye~”_

“You what-”

Ryujin looked around to figure out from which direction would the two be coming from. After a few turns, she sees the two approaching from the stairs. Yuna was smiling widely and had her arms linked with Lia, while the older girl had a smile on too, but it was a shy one. Although, she didn’t mind their arms being linked together.

Ryujin stood there in shock. No wonder that girl from earlier looked familiar, it was indeed Lia.

Yuna grabbed her wallet from her sister and walked over to the pay out counter. Lia just continued shyly smiling at her and greeted her. “Hey Ryujin-ah.” Before queuing behind Yuna. Ryujin followed closely behind, and was now standing relatively close to Lia. She cleared her throat before whispering to Lia. “Hey…um did Yuna say…anything?”

Lia looked over to her and both of them were surprised at how close their faces were to each other. Ryujin stepped back immediately while apologizing. Lia just chuckled it off. “It’s okay.” The two of them managed to gather composure again. “And I don’t think Yuna said anything out of the ordinary, so no? Why do you ask Ryujin-ah?”

Ryujin shook her head and said, “Nothing.” immediately.

Yuna finished paying so she’s now waiting for the two older ones and smiled at the sight of them. Ryujin saw her and gave her a questioning look. _What are you planning, Yuna-ya?_

* * *

The three of them were now at this 70’s diner themed restaurant that Yuna had been bugging Ryujin about.

Ryujin was amazed at the aesthetic, she’s not gonna lie about that. She appreciates pretty stuff and she’s happy that Yuna is happy finally getting to eat there and all. But instead of expressing her happiness, she’s confused and nervous. Lia freshened up in the comfort room first so she and Yuna were the first ones at the booth and that’s why she’s having mixed emotions. Why did Yuna sit across her?

Yuna, who just finished taking some snaps of the place finally looks at her sister. She smiled at her but Ryujin was pouting at her. “What?”

“Why are you across me? Why are you not here next to me?” Ryujin asked. “What do you mean? I always seat across you.”

“I know, but we have company?”

“So? It’s just Lia unni. What are you whining about?” Yuna nonchalantly answered. “But-”

And as if on cue, Lia arrives shortly and asks to sit next to her. “Oh, yes. Of course.” Ryujin answers in a small voice and scoots over to make space for Lia but her eyes were looking at her sister, trying to read her expression but Yuna just shrugs at her.

_What are you planning, Yuna-ya???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> aight yeehaw
> 
> song for this chapter is Doors by Ben&Ben


	4. proceed with caution

It’s Wednesday, just a quarter to 1pm and Ryujin is already at the classroom, seated at her usual place. Her notebook and pencil case are already on the desk.

A few minutes passed and Lia finally arrived and the first thing she saw was Ryujin waving at her, smiling and gesturing for her to come sit with her. Lia looked at her weirdly but walked towards Ryujin’s direction anyway, because she did tell Ryujin that she’d be sitting next to her in class during the duration of the project.

Ryujin moved her stuff and Lia settled down next to her, still looking at Ryujin weirdly. Ryujin noticed, she raised a brow. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Lia’s forehead creased. “...Weren’t you ignoring me?”

“Huh?” Ryujin blinked.

“Ryujin, you haven’t been answering my calls nor replying to my messages.” Lia frowned. “Even this morning, you didn’t reply.”

“Ahhh right, sorry about that.” Ryujin started, scratching the back of her head. “I've just been… _busy_.” And she really was busy, busy contemplating what she should do after the conversation she had with Yuna last Saturday night. After days of contemplating, she has decided and that was she’ll give it a shot. After all, she’s heard that opening up to strangers was easy.

Fortunately, it was a Wednesday and it was the day she had that class with Lia. A perfect day to start everything anew. She breathed out and smiled at Lia again, her cat whisker dimples were showing.

Lia doesn’t buy it but she lets it go because seeing Ryujin this bright and smiley is all new to her, it’s a total 180 from the Ryujin she’s _known_ and it's something more intriguing than Ryujin not returning her calls or messages over the past few days. “You’re…cheery. Did something good happen these past few days?” Ryujin slightly chuckled and shook her head. “No, I’m just happy that it’s Wednesday."

“What’s with Wednesdays?”

The professor arrived and Lia almost didn’t hear Ryujin answering, “This class with you.” in a low voice but she did and she froze because of it that she actually didn’t get to greet the professor like everyone else did. Her heart started to beat fast. She was about to say something again but the lecture started. 

For lack of a better word, Lia would say Ryujin is acting weird. She could even swear she caught Ryujin staring at her during the lecture, but just smiled it off when Lia looked at her to catch her in the act.

Lia tried not to mind it, it’s not like it would be her first time experiencing this kind of thing anyway. Ever since she agreed to be one of the student models for the university, it was nearly impossible for her not to be the receiving end of different kinds of looks. So, she is technically used to this kind of interaction.

But why does Lia feel so…exposed, when it’s just Ryujin? Lia shook her head and tried to focus on the lecture instead.

After the lecture,

“Hey, Li! Do you want to-” Her friend, Yeji was cut off. Lia looked towards Yeji’s direction, to see why Yeji didn’t finish speaking. She was already by the door and was only looking back at their direction, particularly at Ryujin. Yeji shook her head and then smiled at them. “Ahh, no. Nevermind! I’ll see you tomorrow, Li!” Yeji said before waving her goodbye and leaving the room. Lia wondered why Yeji changed her mind, but then she realized that Ryujin was actually still next to her, leaning against the desk, all ready to go but not moving at all, just looking at Lia, waiting.

Lia opened her mouth to say something but Ryujin beat her to it. “Are you doing something today?” Lia blinked twice. _She feels so different… but the good kind of different?_ Lia felt Ryujin slightly push her forehead. “Yah.”

“Oh, sorry. Yea-no, I don’t have plans.”

Ryujin nodded. “Do you want to grab some late lunch together?” Lia blinked twice again, Ryujin raised a brow. “Did something get caught in your eyes??”

Lia shook her head and covered her mouth in shock. “Ryujin-ah, are you asking me out?”

Ryujin chuckled and started to walk away, Lia following closely behind. “Is there something wrong with that? I thought we were getting to know each other?” Lia shook her head. “No, it’s just that… you just seem…”

“Different?” Ryujin finished her sentence for her, Lia just nodded. “Yeah I suppose I am.”

_(a/n: ryujin said it’z different haha ok bye)_

* * *

**FLASHBACK TO SATURDAY EVENING**

“What was that for?” Ryujin asked as soon as they arrived back in her apartment. Yuna helped herself and got comfy on the couch. “What was what for?” Yuna answered, after turning the TV on.

“Why are you putting me and Lia together?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ryujin stood in front of her and blocked Yuna’s view of the TV. “You do.”

Yuna sighed. “Unni, relax. I’m not meddling.” Ryujin crossed her arms and raised a brow at Yuna to which Yuna sighed. “Fine, I just thought that you two look good together. Basically, I just want you to get a girlfriend and I pick Lia unni for you.”

Ryujin closed her eyes, trying to process what Yuna just said. “Yah, Shin Yuna.”

“I’M KIDDING! BUT FINE, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW. YES I AM TRYING TO PUT YOU TWO TOGETHER BECAUSE I THINK LIA UNNI COULD HELP.”

Ryujin opened her eyes. “No need to shout. Help how?"

“Sorry." Yuna cleared her throat. "Help you open up to others again.” Yuna said. “Yuna, I-”

“Unni, you’ve closed yourself off from others way too long now. You even stopped talking to Chaeryeong unni and you two are in the same university and are taking the same course, so don’t tell me otherwise."

“I just…keep forgetting to message Chaeryeong, okay?”

It was Yuna’s turn to cross her arms and raise a brow at her sister. “Then how do you explain Chaeryeong unni saying you keep running away from her whenever you see each other at uni?”

“..."

“Unni, come on. I just want to see you smile and be like how you used to when Mom was still alive.”

Ryujin sighed. She knew Yuna would eventually bring that up. Ryujin sat next to Yuna. "Yuna, it's not because of mom's death.”

Yuna was confused. "Then what?" Ryujin shook her head, she doesn't want to say it nor does she want to let Yuna know. "Unni. Please."

"I can't. I-... You don't have to know." Ryujin said.

Yuna sighed. "Then what's Chaeryeong unni's got to do with it? Why are you punishing her for it?" Ryujin just shook her head again. She didn’t see it that way before.

"I hate you."

Ryujin just nodded.

"You're supposed to tell me that I don't"

Ryujin weakly smiled. "It's okay if you hate me."

"But I don't, that's the point."

They were silent, the only sound that could be heard was from the TV, until Ryujin broke the silence. "Do you...do you really think Lia could help?"

Yuna looked at her. Ryujin looked uneasy. "Well, you willingly accompanied her shopping but when it comes to me, I either have to force you or trick you into coming with me."

Ryujin face-palmed herself. "Shin Yuna. Did you really just decide everything based on that?"

Yuna giggled. "That and the fact that you let her contact details as she put in.” Ryujin just stared at the TV. "And the way you make sure to reply to her messages or answer her calls." Yuna added.

"We have a project together?"

“Well knowing you, you could’ve just sent her some questionnaires and have her answer them and ask her to do the same with you or something.” Yuna said, Ryujin bit her tongue. Yuna wasn’t wrong at all and Yuna knew that.

Yuna grinned. "Unni can I ask if you're interested in Lia unni?"

"No. You can't."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ryujin felt Lia slightly tug on her arm, their arms were linked together, and honestly she didn’t even realize, nor does she mind it now. They were at the south side of the campus grounds and Lia hasn’t really been around here so she’s unfamiliar. "Hey, Ryujin-ah. Where are we going?"

"To see a friend. She works at a cafe nearby, let’s eat there.” Lia opened her mouth to say something but she decided not to, Ryujin noticed. “Are you surprised at the fact that I actually have someone I call a friend?”

Lia frowned. “Would you say I’m a bad person if I admit to that?” Ryujin chuckled. “No. It’s okay.” Lia nodded. “I’m more intrigued at who it could be.”

“She’s more like Yuna’s friend now though.” Ryujin said. “What do you mean?”

They arrived and Ryujin could see her old friend manning the counter. Ryujin took a deep breath before answering. “Because I pushed everyone but Yuna away just before college, including her.” Ryujin pulled the door open, letting Lia walk in first.

“Hello! Welcom-” The girl manning the counter stopped greeting as soon as she realized it was Ryujin. Ryujin took a deep breath and gave her a small smile before walking towards the counter with Lia to order. “Hey. Chaeryeong-ah.” Ryujin awkwardly greeted her.

Chaeryeong looked mad but also looked like she’s about to cry. Lia’s eyes widened in panic but Chaeryeong sniffed back a tear and took a few deep breaths. “What can I get you?” she said after clearing her throat.

Ryujin looked at Lia. “Huh?”

“What’s your order?”

“Oh, right.” Lia briefly scanned the menu and after she had decided on her order, Ryujin asked her to go look for a table. Lia just nodded and was about to hand her some money but Ryujin refused it. “It’s on me this time. You paid for the food last week at your apartment, remember?”

Lia was dumbfounded. She didn’t think Ryujin kept tabs. “But you also paid for dinner last Saturday night?”

Ryujin shook her head. “That doesn’t count, my father practically paid for that. Just please, go look for a table.” Lia sighed in defeat and just did as she was told. Ryujin watched her walk away before looking back at Chaeryeong. “Yuna didn’t mention that you’re dating one of the famous people on campus now.”

“I don’t. She’s not. She’s just a partner for the project.” Ryujin defended, making Chaeryeong chuckle. “Hey, relax. And you’re getting your usual order, I presume?” Ryujin nodded. Chaeryeong was, if not still, Ryujin’s bestfriend since middle school, so she knows everything about Ryujin, down to her favorite drink. Even if cafes have a different name for them, Chaeryeong knows.

Lia just watched the two’s exchange from the table she occupied. She’s confused as to why Ryujin brought her here, and even saying that it’s someone she has previously cut off from her life. Heck, Ryujin from last week was stiff when she tried to link their arms together but she noticed that a while ago when they were walking, Ryujin didn’t mind at all.

Lia didn’t realize that she’d been in deep thought until Ryujin arrived at their table, with their order but in a take-out bag. “Huh? I thought we were eating here?”

Ryujin sighed. “I thought so too, but Chaeryeong said she might cry when she looks at me for more than five minutes because she still can’t believe that I actually just talked to her again, so she put them in a take-out bag.” Lia looked back at Chaeryeong, who was looking at them with such kind eyes. She smiled at her. “Sorry.” Ryujin said.

“It’s okay, let’s eat them at my place.” Lia said. “Or do you want to go to your place this time?”

Ryujin blinked. “Um. No, your place is better.” and she wasn’t lying. The state of her apartment was a mess, a result of her days of contemplating. Lia smiled and nodded. “Okay, let’s go?”

* * *

The next day,

Ryujin wakes up, hearing her alarm go off. She groggily sat up and grabbed her phone off the bedside table to turn it off, only to realize she wasn’t in her own bed, nor her own apartment and that she was actually going to be late for her 7am class if she doesn’t leave now. 6:25AM, the clock on her lockscreen read. The alarm was actually the one she set to remind herself that she should be leaving her apartment by the time it rang. “Shit.”

She spent the night at Lia’s apartment, she must’ve fell asleep during their movie marathon. She was having fun, getting to know Lia’s preferences that she forgot that she had a morning class.

She looked at her side, Lia was still sound asleep. She carefully got out of the bed and grabbed her things. She didn’t have the luxury to quickly drop by her own place to shower but thank God she always carried a toothbrush in her bag. After brushing her teeth and spraying some perfume from Lia’s vanity table, she bolted. She took a mental note to message Lia later.

She arrived in class, seven minutes late. Her usual spot was already occupied and the only free spot she saw was beside someone she didn’t notice before. Lia’s friend, Hwang Yeji. She didn’t have any other choice because the professor might scold her if she doesn’t take a sit any time sooner, so she went and sat next to Yeji.

Yeji had a smile on and Ryujin doesn’t know why it made her nervous.

Some time later, while the professor was busy adjusting something on her laptop, Yeji leaned closer to her and whispered. “You’re still in the clothes you had on yesterday, Shin.”

Ryujin froze. _She noticed._ She tried to keep her cool and just smile it off, maybe she’ll think it’s because she had a night out with friends or something. But what Yeji said next made her break into cold sweat. “You also smell like someone I know.”

“I-”

Yeji softly chuckled and leaned back. The lecture was back on. “There’s no need to explain anything to me.” Ryujin couldn’t say anything and just looked at Yeji. “But you should keep in mind though, Shin, that it is after all just a project, right?”

Ryujin was dumbfounded. Was that a threat or just a mere reminder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> yep. okay. i am screaming with you guys  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> song for this chapter is Come Inside Of My Heart by IV Of Spades


	5. in two minds

Ryujin doesn’t understand Hwang Yeji.

The class just ended and even if they didn’t talk after their exchange earlier, the two of them left the room at the same time and were now walking in close proximity with one another heading towards the same direction.

Yeji was just quietly walking, but in Ryujin’s mind, she’s going haywire.She swears she has never seen Yeji in that class before and they only have two weeks left for this term. How did she even not notice Yeji before? Ryujin looked over at Yeji again. _And how is it that we are going the same direction?_

“Yeji!” A familiar voice suddenly called out and a figure appeared running towards Yeji. Ryujin’s eyes widened. _her class is still at 11am, why is she here already??_ She thought. It was Lia and the time was just a little past 9am.

Ryujin was about to walk towards another direction but she caught eyes with Lia and saw Lia smile at her. “Oh? You two are together.”

“Did you ask her to eat breakfast with us too?” Lia asked Yeji. “Huh?” Yeji looked at Lia all confused before realizing Lia was talking about Ryujin who was just beside her. “Ahh, no, I guess we just ended up walking together.”

Yeji then faced Ryujin. “Hey, wanna grab breakfast with us?” She was smiling and Ryujin was dumbfounded, earlier on Yeji was scary and now she’s friendly. “I…”

Lia was looking at her as well, expectantly. “Ahh sorry, I have to go somewhere else.” Ryujin finally managed to say and Lia pouted, she was about to say something but Yeji beat her to it. “Alright, next time then, Shin?” Ryujin blinked and there was silence, Yeji just looking at her, waiting for an answer from her. “Oh. Uh. Yeah. Sure…” was all that Ryujin managed to say before facing Lia and kind of bowing her head to excuse herself from the two. “I’ll get going now.” She said and hurriedly walked away as the two just watched her.

Lia could sense something, some kind of an iffy vibe coming from the two but she couldn’t wrap her finger around it. She decided to just brush it off as it probably wasn’t anything serious, as she and Yeji walked together heading to a fast food restaurant for breakfast.

“Project is due next week, have you started writing about Ryujin?” Yeji asked as she put the tray with their food down on the table, much to Lia’s surprise as she zoned out while waiting for Yeji and their order. “Huh? Write about Ryujin? Why?” Yeji sat down across her and started putting her and Lia’s respective orders in front of the both of them. “The literature project.”

“Ahh.” Lia finally came into her senses. “Right. I haven’t.”

Yeji raised a brow. “And yet you’re already doing sleepovers.” Lia took a bite of her sandwich, her forehead creased. “How’d you know that?” Yeji giggled. “She’s still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday.” Lia just waited for Yeji to further explain.

Yeji suddenly sat properly and began explaining excitedly. “Okay so, she came in late and the only free seat was next to me so she sat there and I immediately recognized the perfume she was wearing. It was yours.” Lia was now putting some ketchup in her sandwich. “Wait, which reminds me…since when did you have a 7am class?”

Yeji chuckled. “I don’t. I missed Ms. Jeon’s class last Monday so I asked her if there’s a class I can sit in to catch up and unfortunately, the only time that fit my schedule was this 7am one so, yeah, I didn’t know Ryujin would be there. Also, can I just say? I’m really surprised with the fact that you were already awake when I messaged you about breakfast.”

“Yeah, I woke up after Ryujin left.” Lia admitted and Yeji grinned. “So she did spend the night at your place.” Lia just rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “Yea, I forgot she had a morning class. I think she forgot too.”

Yeji just nodded and took a mouthful of her food. Lia put her sandwich down. “Did you say anything to her?” She asked and Yeji raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just…she felt different again. Yesterday, she was a whole different person and opened up to me but earlier, she felt…distant? Like she didn’t want to escape or something.” Lia explained. Yeji thought about it and then it clicked. “Ahh, sorry, it might be my fault.” Yeji smiled weakly at her. “Why? What did you do?”

“I wasn’t in my right mind, it was early in the morning and I haven’t had breakfast yet. My face muscles haven’t fully woken up too. I didn’t mean to scare her, I swear.” Yeji chuckled just thinking about it. “Anyway, please tell her I said sorry and that I didn’t mean it that way.” Lia was just confused. “What did you even do?”

“Well, I teased her about how she’s wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday and that she smelled like someone I know. She panicked.” Yeji started. “And I was trying to remind her that it is for the project anyway but I was also trying not to get caught talking by Ms. Jeon so I’m not sure how I said it but maybe that’s why she was like that earlier.”

Lia’s forehead curled. “What exactly did you say?”

“Well after teasing her, I said she doesn’t have to explain anything to me because it is just a project after all.” Yeji said. “But you know how I tend to get my words wrong….especially if I’m not in my right senses…”

Lia sighed and facepalmed herself. “I swear, Hwang Yeji. This is why you shouldn’t take morning classes.”

Yeji groaned. “I knooooow, that’s why my classes are around lunch and after lunch.” then she smiled. “Anyway. Please tell her I am now fully awake and have been fed and that I apologize.” Lia chuckled. “Yes well, wish me luck then.”

* * *

Ryujin hasn’t replied to her messages yet, Lia is growing anxious. She sent her a message explaining Yeji’s side of what happened earlier today, she even asked Ryujin out for lunch, but Ryujin didn’t reply to any of them.

After her 11am class, Lia waited inside the campus just in case Ryujin might reply, thinking that maybe Ryujin was just doing some things for her other classes since the girl did say she had to go somewhere earlier but after an hour of waiting, she grew hungry and decided to get some take-out and eat at her apartment. She could’ve asked her other friends, like Yeji, but she just wasn’t in the mood.

Her next class was at 3pm and she hasn’t let go of her phone, hoping to get a text from Ryujin.

Meanwhile, Ryujin is struggling, trying to clear her thoughts. She feels torn.

One half of her wants to reply and say that it’s alright and things like that could happen if one really isn’t used to waking up early for class.

The other half wants her to listen to that voice in her head convincing her that Yeji really meant what she said to her earlier today and that she should rethink about her budding friendship with Lia.

Her classes for today ended already and she doesn’t want to go home just yet but she also doesn't know where to go. She just mindlessly walked until her phone vibrated and it was a message from Lia again. _‘Hey Ryu? I’ve got time before my 3pm class. Wanna have lunch together?’_

She sighed and put her phone back into her pocket without replying. She still doesn’t know what to do. She was in front of a familiar cafe. “Ahh, I’m here again…” She took a deep breath and entered, walking straight towards the counter to ask for someone.

“Oh, she’s not yet here but she should be arriving soon since her shift is in a few minutes.” Chaeryeong coworker named Yuri, explained. “Oh. Okay, can you tell her-”

“Why don’t you take a seat somewhere, I’ll tell her someone’s looking for her as soon as she arrives.” Yuri smiled and Ryujin just nodded and did as she was told.

Her phone vibrated. _‘I’m still at the campus~ Maybe you’re still caught up with something, just tell me, I’ll wait for your reply.”_

Ryujin frowned and was about to reply but someone approached.

“Ryujin? What are you doing here?” Chaeryeong asked, she was coming in for her shift at the cafe but before she even got to get ready, Yuri immediately told her that someone was looking for her and pointed to the girl sitting at a table in a corner. Ryujin looked up and forced a smile. “C-chaeryeong!”

Chaeryeong immediately knew something was up. Even if the two of them just talked yesterday again, Ryujin hasn’t changed. Chaeryeong could tell that something was bothering Ryujin, she could tell from the way Ryujin’s eyes were shaky. “Wait here.” Chaeryeong put her things down and went back to her coworkers asking if any of them could cover her shift today, saying she’ll take their shift next time. But their manager was around and just let her be, since it was just the first time Chaeryeong asked for such. Chaeryeong thanked him and went back to Ryujin.

* * *

“Okay, so.” Chaeryeong finally spoke, after listening to everything that Ryujin just told her. What she knows now is: Ryujin and Lia are paired for a project together and Ryujin is _intrigued_ by something about Lia that’s why she decided to open up to her but then Yeji, Lia’s friend comes into the picture and makes Ryujin second-think her decision but she also takes into account the explanation from Lia.

“So.” Chaeryeong said again, she was a bit preoccupied. They were in the kitchen and the whole time Ryujin was talking, Chaeryeong was checking everything inside Ryujin’s kitchen. “Before you say anything about what I just said, can you please settle down? Why are you even inspecting my kitchen?”

“Nothing, we haven’t met in a while and I heard from Yuna you don’t live with them anymore so I’m just checking if you don’t starve yourself.” Chaeryeong finally settled down, satisfied that Ryujin stocks up, Ryujin rolled her eyes. “Okay, about the thing with Lia and Yeji.”

“Can I ask first about why you closed yourself off? Am I allowed to ask that?”

Ryujin gulped. She knew she had to explain that bit to Chaeryeong too because she pushed Chaeryeong away too. “I found out something about someone I really trusted and it just totally changed everything for me. I didn’t know who to trust anymore and it just felt comfortable being alone so I continued being that way.” It was a vague answer and it was the very reason why she stopped talking to Chaeryeong, she didn’t know how to tell her.

“Even me? You don’t know if you could trust me?” Chaeryeong asked, Ryujin pouted. “No, I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to tell you nor Yuna. Even now. I...can’t. I’m sorry.” Chaeryeong pursed her lips.

Chaeryeong had no clue about what happened with Ryujin before they got into college. They enrolled in the same school and all that but in their last summer vacation before college, she heard that Ryujin’s mom passed away. She wanted to comfort Ryujin but she suddenly couldn’t reach Ryujin at all. She tried to visit her at their house but at the time, Yuna was still clueless as to where Ryujin was staying.

When she bumped into Ryujin at university, she was so happy to see Ryujin and was about to run towards her and hug her but as she was about to take a step towards Ryujin, Ryujin already turned away and avoided her. She didn’t understand, did she do something wrong? She didn’t know. All she knew was, Ryujin was acting as if she didn’t know her.

Chaeryeong didn’t know what to do but Yuna told her Ryujin might come around and that they’ll just have to give her time. Since Ryujin started talking to Yuna again, she even gave her a spare key to her apartment. Yuna offered to take Chaeryeong with her the next time she visits Ryujin but Chaeryeong refused, saying she’ll only see Ryujin when Ryujin decides that they’re friends again. She waited and tried to understand Ryujin all those years, she just kept getting updates from Yuna to learn about how Ryujin was doing.

But now, Ryujin is back and in front of her, asking for her help and Chaeryeong just knew that Ryujin never wanted to do that to her in the first place and that all she really needs is some help, may it be with Lia or something else.

Chaeryeong didn’t realize that she was looking at Ryujin with sad teary eyes until Ryujin was shocked and rambled to get some tissues.

“Why are you crying???” Ryujin asked. Chaeryeong wiped her tears before answering. “Nothing. Forget about it.” She sniffed. “Anyway, something about Lia made you open up again, right? Must be something good, why would you want to waste it?” Ryujin shrugged her shoulders, she didn't understand herself too. “I don’t know. What if Lia’s just being nice because of the project? What if I read her wrong?”

“You won’t find out the answer if you ditch her now, Ryujin.” Chaeryeong eyed her. “Also, Lia ****is**** nice.”

“How would you know?”

“She just exudes that kind of energy, you know? I like it. When you two came in yesterday, I didn’t expect her to be that way, since I really just know about her being one of the university models but yeah. She really feels like a genuine person.”

Ryujin didn’t know how to respond to that but she wasn’t refusing that explanation, afterall it was thanks to Chaeryeong’s gut feeling that made them best friends in the first place anyway.

“Lend me your phone.” Chaeryeong had her right hand out, Ryujin just gave it to her. “What for?”

“I’m calling my own phone so I could save your number.” Chaeryeong said and without a doubt, her phone that was in her bag rang. She ended the call, Ryujin was expecting Chaeryeong to give it back but she saw that Chaeryeong was now busy typing.

“Now, what are you doing?”

“I’m replying to Lia because I know even if I tell you to do it, you’d probably take long and might send one when she’s probably asleep.” Chaeryeong explained while typing. When she was sure that the message was sent, she gave the phone back to Ryujin. “Ahh, you can go ahead and save my number.” Ryujin nodded and unlocked her phone, her and Lia’s conversation thread was the first thing she saw.

_heyyy sorry, was busy. i hope u didn’t skip lunch, ill make it up to u tomorrow instead!_

_Her_ reply to Lia said and she looked right up to Chaeryeong. “I am?” Chaeryeong rolled her eyes. “You better do.”

“Also, I don’t type like this.” Ryujin said. “Doesn’t matter.” Chaeryeong just shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> finally i got to update hehe  
> i edited the notes in the previous chapters and added the song titles hehe  
> and with that being said
> 
> song for this chapter is nothing.....i have no song inspiration for this  
> and probably the next chapter too


End file.
